Buku Tentang Aku
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga Day 6 : Indonesia!AU] "Buku tentang aku, biar kamu bisa kenal aku lebih banyak," jawab Okita./RnR?


Buku Tentang Aku.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.

.

Warning! Typo(s), Ooc parah, DLDR!

.

Dedicated for #pasirjingga and OkiKagu Week.

Day 6: Indonesia!AU.

.

Happy reading ...

.

* * *

"Mau jadi pacarku nggak?"

Wuussh~

"Ha?" Kagura melongo mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Memberi waktu bagi Kagura untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"P-pacar?" tanyanya tergagap. Ia memicingkan matanya curiga. Curiga jika laki-laki itu sedang bercanda. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang sedikit berbe dari biasanya, membuat Kagura ragu kalau dia sedang bercanda.

"Kenapa? Nggak mau?"

Kagura menggeleng tegas. "Bukan gitu ... tapi," Kagura meragu, "Papi bilang jangan pacaran sama cowok yang nggak dikenal," sambungnya pelan.

Okita Sougo mengerutkan dahi. Apa hari ini wajahnya berubah? Hei, apa tadi malam ada seseorang yang mengoperasi plastik wajahnya hingga Kagura tidak mengenalnya?

Tentu saja tidak. Dia tampan seperti biasa kok.

"Berarti aku ditolak, nih?" tanya Okita meyakinkan yang dijawab oleh Kagura dengan anggukan pelan.

Okita menghela napas. "Yo wes lah. Pulang yuk, aku anter. Sekalian aku ada perlu sama Kamui."

Gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Okita itu melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Akan sulit mencari angkot pada jam begini. Ia menatap Sougo meringis.

"Boleh deh, Mas Okita."

* * *

Motor matic Okita berhenti tepat di depan rumah berpagar coklat tua. Kemudian Kagura turun dari motor Sougo. Melepaskan helm yang baru saja ia kenakan lalu memberikannya pada Okita untuk disimpan kembali.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah diikuti Okita dari belakang.

Selama perjalanan tadi, suasana di sekitar mereka berubah jadi sedikit canggung. Untung sekolahnya tidak jauh dari rumah, jadi mereka bisa cepat mengakhiri kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Mungkin mas Kamui ada di dalem," gumam Kagura memberi tahu.

Okita bergumam singkat dan mengikuti sang tuan rumah masuk ke dalam. Begitu masuk ke dalam Okita langsung merasakan kesejukan ruangan tersebut. Ya, di dalam rumah memang terkesan lebih sejuk daripada di luar.

"Maaasss~ dicariin mas Okita tuh~" Kagura berseru lantang.

Berselang kemudian Kamui keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan t-shirt oranye dan celana seperempat berwarna khaki.

"Halo, Okita. Ada tugas lagi?" sapanya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Okita menggeleng. "Nggak. Cuma ada perlu aja." Mata merahnya melirik ke arah Kagura yang melenggang pergi ke kamar gadis itu sendiri.

Dari sana Kamui langsung paham. "Ditolak?"

Dan Sougo hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Kamui tersenyum maklum. Mengajak temannya itu ke kamar guna melakukan ritual yang biasa dilakukan perempuan ketika patah hati.

Curhat.

 _Ciccuiitt~_

* * *

Kagura dan Okita saling mengenal mulai dua tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Kagura masih kelas dua SMP ketika kakaknya datang membawa Okita ke rumah mereka.

Laki-laki itu sama seperti kakaknya. Memiliki wajah bayi dan poker face. Senang ataupun tidak wajahnya tetap begitu-begitu saja. Hanya saja kalau Kamui tersenyum setiap saat, sedangkan Okita datar setiap saat.

Baik Kagura dan Okita tidak begitu dekat. Hanya sebatas ketika laki-laki itu datang ke rumah, kemudian sudah. Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang Okita. Menurutnya pemuda itu terlalu gelap.

Dirinya baru dekat dengan teman kakaknya itu ketika di SMA. Itupun karena Okita jadi OSIS super sadis yang pernah ada.

Seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda, sifat pendiam yang selama ini dilihat oleh Kagura berubah 160 derajat ketika Okita sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota OSIS.

Dia tidak segan-segan menghukum murid baru yang tidak menjalankan tugas sesuai dengan yang diterapkan. Dan beruntungnya Kagura tidak pernah kena. Itu karena ada kakaknya, Kamui yang selalu membantunya menyiapkan segala hal. Kamui bahkan sempat memperingatkan kalau Okita adalah OSIS tergalak, tersensitif, dan ter-menggoda di antara anggota lainnya. Dan Kagura heran kenapa ada kata "menggoda" di sana.

Kemudian suatu hari, ketika Kamui mengatakan tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada keperluan mendadak—yang Kagura yakini adalah kencan—Okita menawarkan tumpangan. Awalnya Kagura ragu, tapi daripada menunggu angkutan umum yang tak tentu kapan datangnya, jadi dia ikut saja.

Gratis kok. Dan dari sana mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari yang sudah-sudah.

Tok tok tok.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk membawa kembali Kagura dari ingatan masa lalu. Ia segera meletakkan tas di tempat seharusnya.

"Kagura."

Itu suara kakaknya.

"Dalem," jawabnya sedikit berteriak. "Buka aja pintunya, Mas."

Dan pintu terayun terbuka.

Kamui tersenyum. "Bisa minta tolong?"

Kagura menelengkan kepala. "Apa?"

"Temenin Okita ke toko buku Wilis. Dia lupa jalan ke sananya," kata Kamui.

"Hah? Nggak mau. Mas aja!" Kagura menolak. Alasannya tentu saja yang tadi.

"Aku mau nganterin Mami ke pasar—"

"—Kamuiii~"

Belum selesai Kamui berbicara, suara sang mami terdengar memanggil nama kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Anak sulung keluarga Yato itu tersenyum. "Tuh, udah dipanggil."

Kagura langsung mengerucut sebal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ya udah deh, mas Okita suruh tunggu sebentar."

"Oke." Lalu Kamui menutup pintu kamar sang adik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kagura keluar dengan menggunakan blus panjang selutut dan celana leging hitam. Ia melihat Okita tengah duduk sambil memejamkan mata di ruang tamu.

Apa dia sedang tertidur? tanya Kagura dalam hati.

Merasa ada orang lain di dekatnya, Sougo membuka matanya. Dan dia melihat Kagura tengah memandangnya heran.

"Oh, kamu ternyata. Ya udah, aku pulang dulu ya." Sougo beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kagura mengernyit. "Lho, kata mas Kamui, mas Okita mau ke Wilis, nggak jadi?"

Okita terdiam. Kata Kamui? Apa ini rencana Kamui untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kagura?

Seulas senyum terbentuk dibibirnya. Untuk kali ini dia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Kamui.

Okita mengangguk singkat pada Kagura. "Jadi. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Hmm ... kalo nggak ikut boleh nggak?" Kagura masih tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Nggak boleh. Sekalian kamu bisa nyari buku di sana."

"Buku apaan!? Aku nggak suka baca." Berbeda dengan Kamui yang suka membaca, Kagura sama sekali tidak!

"Buku tentang aku, biar kamu bisa kenal aku lebih banyak," jawab Okita. Dan ini kedua kalinya Kagura dibuat melongo oleh Okita.

"Kan katanya kamu nggak boleh pacaran sama orang yang nggak dikenal," sambungnya.

Reflek Kagura melemparkan.

"NGGAK BAKALAN ADA!"

Dan Sougo terkekeh melihat wajah Kagura yang memerah.

.

.

.

* * *

End.

* * *

Wilis: toko buku yang punya beberapa toko buku di dalamnya. Pasar buku mungkin ya?

Moga gak keliatan aneh fanficnya. Ooc banget yak? Hahh ... lagi banyak pikiran. Gak tau mau nulis apa lagi.

Kritik dan saran, okeh.

Babayo di fanfic berikutnya yaaa~

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
